SC:PH - Side Story: Reconciling
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: A Side Story that no one notices Lincoln tries to reconnect with his parents. Takes place in between my Sin Children Headcanon


Rita Loud, accomplished author, and dentist, and uninspiring grandmother but lately she's been feeling a little lonely like something was missing, in her old age she still had an amazing body, thanks to her workout with Lynn Jr., she lives with her husband Lynn Loud Sr. they use to have live with ten girls and one son but Lynn Sr. wanted him out of his life, ever since they found out that their daughters had sex and with Lincoln and had his children the two parents wanted nothing to do with him and has resented Lincoln ever since, well Lynn Sr. did at least, Rita couldn't help herself, she missed her babies and would often met up with her daughters to catch up and give them advice when needed, but she never tried to talk to Lincoln, she still loves him, but she just can't forgive him completely, even if the girls explained that it was all their idea and they forced him, but Lincoln should have said no he should have stopped them, she should have found out sooner. Now she can't even look at photos of her son or his children. Now on her days off, Rita would sit at home, while Lynn worked at the restaurant. But today was going to be different

Rita was walking through the supermarket picking up supplies for dinner, she sighed at the prices.

"When did food become so expensive?" She asked as he puts it back the can, she looked up and saw a much more cheaper brand, she reached up and tries to grab it, but it was too high for her. "Come on." She said, she then saw a hand grab the can, she turned around and saw it being handed to her.

"Oh thank…" Rita looked up at the man and dropped the can.

"No problem Mom." Lincoln said with a smile, Rita then grabs the can and puts in her basket and starts to walk away. "Hey wait, mom!" He called as he caught up to her. "I haven't seen you in a long time aren't you happy to see me?" He asked Rita didn't bother to look at him. "I miss you." He said.

"Lincoln, just leave me alone." She said as she pushes pass him. As she left.

"Wait, Mom at least here me out." He asked, but she keeps moving. "It's about Ronnie Anne." He said, Rita stops she hasn't heard her name since Bobby's accident.

"What about her?" She asked

"We had kids, twins." He said as he pulled out his phone and showed her. "On the right is Reina and on the left is my son Bobby Jr." he said, Rita looked at the photo.

"Ronnie insisted we call him that, to honor him, but we call him BJ." He said

"He's so small." She said taking the phone.

"His birth had complications, Reina's fine but Bobby still has some problems but other then that he's healthy." He said.

"They are adorable, I hope you married her before you had them." She said

"Yes I did but…"

"But what?" She asked

"Well it's complicated and maybe we could talk about it over coffee with Dad?" He asked.

"Lincoln."

"I know we ended on bad terms, but I want you two back in our lives, and I think that the kids would love to met you two." He said

"(sigh) I'll think about it." She said

"Thank Mom." He said trying to come in for a hug, but she backs off, Lincoln sighs but still smiles.

"Alright, here's my number in case you change your mind." He said as he gave her his business card.

"Daddy! I want a treat." The adult looked back to see a little girl with large pigtails wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with a matching skirt. For a second Rita thought it was Lola

"Alright i'm coming Leia." He said, he then looked back at his mom, and smiled.

"Gotta go, hope to hear from you soon." He said as he went back to the child.

"Hurry up Daddy!" Leia called out.

"I'm coming, i'm coming." He said as the little girl dragged him.

-Later That night-

Rita was getting ready for bed her hair in a nightcap and a long gown, she walks over to her bed and climbs in next to her husband.

"Hey Lynn." She asked

"Yes dear." He said not looking up from his book.

"I… I ran into Lincoln today." She said, Lynn looked up from his book and at his wife, with a indifferent look, before returning to his book

"Is he doing well?" He asked

"Yes he is." Rita said. Lynn Sr. hasn't heard from his son in a long time, when he turned eighteen, he kicked him out for knocking up his sisters and lying about it and for a long time he hated his son, he would hear things about him from Rita and the girls when they come see them at the restaurant, but they ignore any subject about the kids and only Rita cared about Lincoln's well-being.

"I'm glad that freak is okay." He said

"Lynn!" Rita yelled

"He raped our daughters, Rita we had to move to get away from the shame." He said.

"Please Lynn, no matter what he's still your son and he wants to reconnect with us." Lynn then slams his book closed.

"Oh and what does he expect an apology from me, when I did nothing wrong it all his fault for what he has done. The girls kicked us out and took the house, just for that bastard, He ruined this family!" Lynn yelled.

"He's still our son Lynn!" She said. Lynn the gets out of bed grabs a pillow.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." He said as he left, slamming the door behind him, Rita couldn't blame him, she was just as angry as he is, but she wanted to be a family again, so this might take time. Rita sighed as she turned off the light and went to bed.

-Meanwhile-

Lincoln was lying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking did he make the right choice, he then noticed his door open and in came Lori.

"Come on Lori, it's my night off." He said

"Leia told me you saw mom today." She said. Lincoln didn't answer as he turned away from her. "Lincoln, I told you before, they need time especially dad." She said.

"Then why is it so easy for you guys to see Mom, but not me?" He asked.

"We're trying to get them to trust us first and you might have literally ruined that!" She said

"Well sorry, I know I can be a horndog but even I miss my mom." He said. Lori sighs she soon walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. "I miss them, Lori, you should have seen how she acted towards me, it was like I was a stranger, you have no idea how that feels." He said.

"I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that." She said.

"I know, sorry." He said Lori then reaches over and kiss his cheek.

"It's my fault for snapping, we all worked hard just to see Mom." Lori said

"I know, but I'm doing this for me and my kids, especially BJ and Reina, they were asking about them and I couldn't give them a straight answer." He said. "Which is why I wanted them to at least me those two first and work our way to the others," he said sitting up. "But I guess I'm screwing things up, huh?" He asked, Lori then crawls on the bed and hugs him.

"Am I even doing the right thing?" He asked her

"I think your doing what you feel is right." She said

"God I hope so." He said, Lori then gave him a kiss and headed out.

"It'll be okay Lincoln." Lori then closed the door and leaving Lincoln with his thoughts.


End file.
